(a) Technical Field
The present application relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of reducing a bezel space.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display devices are required for computer monitors, televisions, mobile phones, and the like which are widely used these days. The display devices include a cathode ray tube display device, a liquid crystal display, a plasma display device, and the like.
The liquid crystal display which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to determine alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
Since the liquid crystal display does not self-emit light, the liquid crystal display requires a light source. In this case, the light source may be an artificial light source which is separately provided or natural light. The artificial light source used in the liquid crystal display includes a light emitting diode (LED), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), and the like.
A light guide plate (LGP) is required so that light emitted from the artificial light source has uniform luminance on the entire display panel.
The liquid crystal display includes a lower chassis receiving constituent elements such as a display panel, a light source, and a light guide plate. In manufacturing and transporting processes of the liquid crystal display, the constituent elements need to be fixed to the lower chassis in order to prevent the constituent elements from being separated or damaged. Accordingly, an upper chassis fixed to the lower chassis while covering the edge of the upper surface of the display panel is further formed. In this case, the upper chassis covers an edge of the upper surface of the display panel, and as a result, there is a problem in that a bezel space is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.